


Unexpected

by AsrielDremurr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsrielDremurr/pseuds/AsrielDremurr
Summary: After all that they've been through together Arthur has vowed to protect his manservant from any possible harm.And yet today is the day that he has failed.Merlin lies before him on the ground, his shabby clothes ripped. Blood seeps through his shirt where the sword of a bandit has wounded him. Arthur has never seen his servant look so weak.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 435





	Unexpected

Arthur has always been concerned that Merlin will be hurt on one of their chaotic adventures. He knows that Merlin can stand up for himself if he really has to but he also knows that whichever opponents they may face are so much stronger than Merlin is.

After all that they've been through together he has vowed to protect his manservant from any possible harm.

And yet today is the day that he has failed.

Merlin lies before him on the ground, his shabby clothes ripped. Blood seeps through his shirt where the sword of a bandit has wounded him. Arthur has never seen his servant look so weak.

"Merlin, can you hear me?"

His voice shakes slightly as he touches Merlin's shoulder carefully in fear of making the injuries worse. For once in his life he wishes that he knew more about medical things than the emergency solutions he has learned on the battlefield. They won't help him here, not when his brain can't cooperate with what he wants his body to do, not when Merlin is bleeding out before him and he can't do anything, can't help, can't scream, can't cry.

"Merlin!"

Merlin slowly opens his eyes a bit, just enough that Arthur can see that his blue irises are clouded with pain. He's barely holding on to life.

"Ar...thur..."

Merlin's breathing is uneven, his body feels heavy and yet so weak, so damn weak when Arthur carefully lifts him up. He has to bring him back to the castle, to Gaius, so that he can get help.

"Hold on, Merlin. I'm bringing you to Gaius and then he'll heal you. You'll be fine in no time!"

He can't even believe his own words. His voice is shaky and yet he keeps on assuring them both that everything will be alright.

Merlin's head rests against his shoulder, his faint breath ghosting over Arthur's skin, a constant reminder how serious the situation is. Arthur's arms soon protest under the weight they have to carry but he just grits his teeth and marches on. He is not important right now, the only person who matters is his manservant who is slowly but surely scattering towards death.

He can't let that happen, whatever it will cost him.

At some point he starts to curse Merlin for his stupidity. It's the only thing Arthur can really do, be angry about small things so he can distract himself.

"Why didn't you wear your armour like I told you to do! You thought you didn't need it, huh? Merlin, you're a damn dollophead! Why can't you do what I tell you just once?"

Merlin doesn't move, his eyes have fallen shut again.

The forrest seems like it's endless. The ground beneath Arthur's feet stretches and stretches, the trees seem to spin around him. Still he stumbles onward. The stakes are too high, he can't stop. He can't even allow himself to rest or to breathe, not when more and more blood seeps through Merlin's shirt and stains his own clothes.

After a certain amount of time has passed even the anger fades. It seems pointless and Arthur can't afford to waste his energy like that.

Merlin whimpers from time to time and mumbles something almost inaudible. Sometimes it's just Arthur's name, other times it's words in a different tongue that he can't understand. He wonders what they mean but then decides that it's probably the pain that makes his servant talk like that.

When the forrest becomes slightly lighter Arthur's whole body hurts and his lungs sting from every breath he fights into them.

He wonders why it had to be Merlin of all people who had to be injured. He wants to turn back time, wants it to be him who is stabbed, not Merlin. Merlin can't die. If their roles were reversed he knows that Merlin could help him, could at least treat to the wound in a way he himself is unable to.

Arthur has never felt more helpless ever before in his life.

He is slightly shocked that he seems to be so ready to give up his own life just to save Merlin. In this moment his titles, his position in Camelot, his duties and even his father mean nothing to him. He'd gladly give them up to save Merlin.

Arthur doesn't know where that devotion comes from. He knows that he owes Merlin his life, that his manservant has saved him on more occasions than he can count. Now it's his turn.

The end of the forrest is in sight and Arthur clutches Merlin tighter to his chest, still careful. Stars dance behind his eyes and he can't breathe properly and yet he still marches on even if each step hurts.

"Don't you dare die, Merlin!," he spits through gritted teeth. There is no reaction from the man in his arms. He has become so weak that Arthur can't even see his chest rise anymore even if he knows that Merlin is still breathing.

He has to be breathing. He can't just die right now!

Arthur stumbles onto the road, leaves the forrest behind. The world around him slowly becomes blurry but he fights through the signs of his body giving out and pulls Merlin tighter against him.

When he finally reaches the courtyard and people run towards him he practically collapses as soon as one of the knights has taken Merlin out of his arms. He protests and wants to stand up to carry Merlin to Gaius, to make sure he's safe and looked after but he is too weak.

After a moment and a lot of protest from the people around him he manages to stand up again, very slowly. His head is swimming.

"I will bring Merlin to Gaius.," Arthur announces, his voice raspy and strained. As much as he trusts the knights he can't give Merlin away. He has to take care of him himself.

Percival who is holding the limp servant's body in his arms tries to protest but Arthur ignores it. Stars are bursting behind his eyes as he lifts Merlin up and carries him to Gaius' chambers.

The court physician quickly ushers him inside as soon as he spots the weak body in Arthur's arms. He helps him lay Merlin down on his bed and immediately starts to whirl around the injured man.

Arthur can't process a word of what Gaius is saying. Spots are dancing before his eyes and grow ever so slightly. He holds onto the chair next to him, tries to stay upright. He has to make sure that Merlin is taken care of.

After Gaius has cleaned the wound he turns around and looks at Arthur with a serious expression on his face.

"I know you want to make sure that he is taken care of but please sit down. You won't help Merlin if you faint, Sire."

Arthur mumbles something incoherent but sits down on the chair after the court physician gives him another particularly pointy look and tells him that he has to concentrate on healing Merlin and can't look out for Arthur at the same time.

He watches as Gaius bandages the wound and lifts a vessel to Merlin's lips. He doesn't know what's inside it but he hopes it will help.

His eyelids become heavier and heavier the more he fights his exhaustion.

A moment later Arthur drifts off into sleep as his body finally gives out.

*

Arthur wakes up with a stiff neck and his body aches like never before. It takes his clouded mind a second to even realize where he is.

A weak voice makes him jolt upright so fast that his head swims.

"Ar...thur...?"

He hurries to Merlin's side and carefully places a hand on his arm, wants to make sure he's alright but still he's scared to hurt him.

"I'm here. Are you alright?"

He sounds like a love-sick girl but he can't help it. He doesn't really care right now anyway, not when Merlin slowly opens his eyes and looks at him, weak and exhausted but alive.

Merlin's alive.

Arthur feels like a weight is lifted off his shoulders. He doesn't think he has felt this relieved ever before in his life.

"What - "

Merlin tries to speak but he can't muster the strength. He just looks up at Arthur with exhausted blue eyes.

They are the most beautiful eyes Arthur thinks he has ever seen.

"You were hurt. I had to carry you here so Gaius could - "

He is interrupted by the door that suddenly slams open. Gwen storms in, tears in her eyes and her hair flying behind her as she throws herself at Merlin.

"I heard what happened and I was so worried! Are you alright?"

Before Merlin can answer she shuts him up by kissing him on the mouth.

Arthur's eyes widen. He turns away, feels a pang in his chest that he can't explain. He can hear Gwen pull back and start to stutter.

"I - I'm so sorry, Merlin. I don't know what came over me. I - "

He decides that he can't take this anymore and stands up. Merlin's eyes turn to him and there's confusion in them, maybe hurt and something else he can't decipher.

"I'll leave you two alone then.," Arthur exclaims, can hear that his voice sounds steady even if that's not how he's feeling at all.

The hurt look in Merlin's eyes haunts him as he turns and leaves. He almost believes that he hears Merlin call his name as he walks down the stairs but he's not sure.

*

Arthur tries his best to avoid Merlin. The first few days it's not difficult since Gaius is watching over his ward carefully and doesn't let him leave his chambers.

But as Merlin recovers it becomes harder and harder not to run into him. Arthur tries everything he can think of but in the end there's only so many ways to escape the person who is supposed to be around him all the time.

"Arthur!"

Arthur freezes in the middle of his room. He turns around slowly to see Merlin walk towards him, still careful but otherwise alright. There's a strange expression on his manservant's face that he can't decipher.

He hasn't even heard him come in.

Merlin offers him a smile when he comes to a halt in front of Arthur. It shocks him how much he has missed that smile.

Merlin's lips are slightly chapped but they look soft, inviting, as if Arthur could just -

He forces himself to look up into Merlin's eyes.

Merlin scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I wanted to say thank you. Gaius told me what you've done, how you carried me all the way back to the castle. I - "

He stares at his hands and Arthur can't help but think that he looks adorable.

"Thank you, Arthur."

When Merlin finally looks up at him again there's a seriousness in his eyes that almost takes Arthur's breath away. All he can do is nod. After a moment he clears his throat, forces himself to act normally.

"Of course. I owe you my life after all."

Merlin smiles. "That's the only reason you did that? I don't believe you."

Arthur doesn't know what to say to that.

"I can't recall much from that day. But I remember you telling me not to die. I remember a lot of voices and then yours, saying that you wouldn't leave me. And I remember the look in your eyes when Gwen kissed me."

Merlin's smile still hasn't disappeared. He raises an eyebrow at Arthur, almost teasing but then again so serious that suddenly there's a lump in Arthur's throat.

He has always cared about Merlin but somehow those feelings have shifted recently. He doesn't know what to make of them. And now Merlin is questioning those feelings. What is he supposed to do?

"What - What do you mean?"

The question isn't very intelligent but it's all Arthur can come up with right now. His heart is beating in his chest, faster than just a moment before.

Merlin steps closer, so close that Arthur can see his reflection in his blue eyes. That damn smile still hasn't left Merlin's lips.

"What are you doing?"

Arthur is trying to sound strong, as if he is completely unphased even though his heart almost beats out of his chest.

Merlin looks up at him through his lashes.

"I'm testing a suspicion."

Then his lips meet Arthur's and his brain shuts off.

Merlin's lips are as soft as they look. Arthur can't think, all he can concentrate on is Merlin's lips on his, his own hand burying in Merlin's hair, the feeling of his servant's body against his own. This time it's deliberate, they're not in danger, nobody is hurt.

After a while Merlin pulls back, that stupid grin on his lips that Arthur loves so much.

"I knew it."

Arthur feels his heart drop. What has he done? Will Merlin hate him now? What if he tells someone? What will his father think?

"I shouldn't have - I - "

He begins to stutter. Slowly but surely panic creeps up into his mind.

What if everyone finds out that the Prince has kissed his servant? He will become a laughingstock, an abomination. Sick, disgusting, unworthy of the crown.

Merlin lifts his hand to Arthur's face. His touch is soft, so soft that it hurts.

"It's alright, Arthur. Calm down."

There's something in Merlin's voice that reaches Arthur's clouded mind. He stares at his servant, unsure what to do or how to feel.

"I feel the same way, Arthur. It's okay."

That manages to shut down the voices in his mind. Arthur's mouth opens and closes without a single word leaving his lips.

What?

Merlin smiles at him, a soft smile that makes his eyes sparkle.

Then the words settle in his brain. Merlin likes him too.

Arthur initiates the kiss this time, his hands buried in Merlin's hair almost instantly. Hands cup his face and he allows his eyes to fall shut even though he wants to stare at Merlin, wants to take in the happiness on his servant's face.

Arthur has always been concerned that Merlin will be hurt on one of their chaotic adventures. This time however it has actually led to the best day in Arthur's life.


End file.
